Delving Into Unknown Territory
by Aison Armigen
Summary: Before Sora came to Castle Oblivion, Zexion thinks back on his role in creating the Order... and watches a certain someone. Organization spoilers. ZexionxAnsem, way slight AxelxRoxas, ZexionxAxel. Sequel is up.


Ello all! Here's a one shot that's totally KH without any of my characters! (gasp)

This has Organization spoilers, no others.

This takes place rightafter the six members from CoM arrive at the castle. It's seen through the eyes of Zexion, who looks back on how things started and wonders about a certain someone.

Past AnsemxZexion, very slight implied ZexionxAxel, AxelxRoxas.

I wanted to write this after reading Wikipedia's article on Zexion. At one point it says:  
"Zexion was originally Ansem's youngest lab assistant and test subject, **Ienzo**. He was the one that convinced Ansem, with his passionate words, that they should expand the horizons of their research."

It got me thinking.(shrug)

So here is Zexion, the boy who fell into ruin.

------------------------------------------------------------------

DelvingInto Unknown Territory

The "Shadow Walking Tactician" walked through the hallway of the bland mansion, Castle Oblivion. Lost in thought, his troubled expression would seem to most that he was pondering past actions, deeming them right or wrong. In fact, Zexion was doing almost the opposite. He was wondering how far all of it would go, and if he would be there to see its end. He was there for its conception; in fact his actions influenced it.

He still remembered the conversation that started everything. Ansem, the real Ansem, had been only experimenting on animals so far and the results they received left much to be desired. Zexion, or Ienzo as he was then, was young and reckless. He wanted more. And his cunning mind knew how to get it.

The others, with the exception of Xehanort, were mostly content with their work, disgruntled at the lack of results but still hoped that they would show soon. Ienzo didn't want to wait. He wanted the answers now.

"I don't understand why we keep doing the same experiments! The results aren't going to change!"

Xehanort smirked, "Isn't that the definition of insanity? Doing the same thing time and time again, expecting different results?"

"I _feel_ like I'm going to go insane. We need to change… something in the process. I just don't know…"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Ienzo looked up. Xehanort locked eyes with him, deadly serious.

"We need human subjects."

"Human… subjects…. Of course! We can't expect to figure out the different aspects of a being by testing on animals."

"A moral code is not going to help us crack the mystery that is us, humans. Animals don't have the same ingredients."

"I know we could get better results with human subjects! We should tell Ansem at once."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow. "You really expect that old 'caring' guy will actually agree to test on humans? Heh. If you can get him to do it, then you have to have some kind of mental control. He'll never do it." Xehanort closed his eyes and smiled. "But… you should still try."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion came out of his reverie somewhere near the training rooms. He wondered if Lexaeus or Axel was there. Lexeaus he could talk to about his thoughts, since he was there as well. Axel, well…. Zexion pushed the fiery man from his thoughts. Axel didn't matter.

But his mind disagreed. Zexion wanted to be close to the red-head. Like he had been to Ansem, except this time, his wits could be matched instead of him being blindly believed by others not as quick.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ienzo had found Ansem in his office staring out the window. Frustration creased the man's face, making him older than he was.

"Sir?"

Ansem quickly turned around smiling. "Ienzo!" He came around the desk and embraced the younger man. "What brings you to me? Only work at this time of the day, correct?"

Ienzo allowed himself a smile. "Yes… sir. Its about the experiments we've been conducting."

Ansem's face visibly sagged. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ah…." He looked up, his frustration even more apparent. "Ienzo, I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything, I've thought up new experiments even, but none will explain how a heart affects the body and soul. Are hearts even things that are important like I thought?" He shook his head. "I sound like a religious fanatic, believing that all hearts were once connected, that we were all part of something much larger… but what?... Will I ever know?... I fear I will never learn the answers to the thoughts that plague me my friend."

Ienzo's mind took in the fact of his mentor's current weakness and played his hand. Slowly. He moved forward and held his friend and at times lover. Let the man think Ienzo was there to comfort. He'd be more open to suggestions that way. His voice was soft and sympathetic when he spoke.

"We will find out. I want to know as much as you do, and so do the others. That is why we've stayed." He looked at Ansem. "Have we tried every type of animal?

"Yes, yes, every type. Every type twice… three times…."

Ienzo smiled inwardly.

"I don't think we have."

Ansem looked confused, as if he knew what was being hinted at but didn't want to believe what was being said.

Ienzo had a "gift" of sorts. Others would say he was slightly psychic, but he was a scientist, and scientists did not believe in psychics. He could gage what others felt, sense where they were, and when he wanted, he could push people's thoughts in directions beneficial to himself. (1) He started doing this as he spoke.

"Ansem. We haven't experimented on humans."

"Humans? Never –"

"Hear me out, please." He smiled as his mind spoke into Ansem's: _I'm your friend, I'm your lover, hear me out, you can trust me, this makes sense._

Ansem quieted, still with a defensive look on his face. Ienzo continued.

"Humans are what we _need_ to use. How can we expect lowly animals to have the secret to ourselves? In past sciences it was fine to use animals for body reactions and chemical tests. But we are voyaging into unknown territory (2) and we cannot rely on these creatures anymore. We need the very beings we are trying to find out about. Humans, my friend. Humans will provide the answers we seek."

Ansem's eyes were half closed. The mental whisperings seemed to have had an effect.

"Yes… That all makes sense, my dear…."

"So should we start that right away then?"

Ansem blinked. "No. We can't. No one would volunteer for that sort of thing, and if I'm going to do this godforsaken thing I will not accept any but those that wish it. I will not force these tests."

Ienzo had reached a wall. The man's will was strong, he would not budge from this. And with that, the real experiments would never take place….

Xehanort's voice rang out from the doorway.

"I, will be the first subject. I volunteer."

----------------------------------------------------------

And so it started. The first six's fate was sealed. All complied to be subjects, and later on, Xehanort led them in stripping themselves of their hearts. Leaving behind Xemnas, and other shadows of what each had been.

Leaving the now Zexion here, at Castle Oblivion, with Lexaeus and Vexen and three relative newcomers. In retrospect to the others at least.

Zexion glanced in the windowed door to the first training room. His eyes widened and his mouth slackened. Axel was practicing fighting moves, coat and shirt off, and gleaming with sweat. Zexion felt his heart quicken.

Axel paused, then relaxed and grabbed a towel to wide his face. "Zexion, you know you can come in the door right? Not just stand and watch."

Zexion started in surprise, then walked into the doorway.

Axel looked at Zexion and smirked. "Unless you like looking? I have to say, I am far preferable to Larxene."

Zexion felt his face flush and he glared at Axel. "Are you saying you're female then?"

"No. I'm saying I'm sexier."

Zexion coughed to cover up a chuckle. Axel grinned.

"So has the great and lowly leader of this damn castle given us an idea of a plan yet? Still don't see why an idiot newbie is running this show."

"Yes, somewhat." Zexion allowed himself to grin. "Hopefully he'll end up getting himself killed in the process and we won't have to deal with him."

Axel's eyes changed slightly. "Yeah. It'd be nice if we could get rid of everyone that slows us down."

"But then there would only be you and me." Zexion looked at Axel, gauging his reaction.

Axel's face was expressionless. "You think?..."

"Yeah, I do." He laughed a little. "At least the most useless is gone. That child-"

Axel was against Zexion, pressed against his body. But the look in his eyes was not sensual or kind, but full of anger and wrath.

"That 'child' Zexion was the only one of you I could stand. All of you… think you're so high up, care only about yourselves and getting what you want. Have you ever loved someone, or something even, Zexion? Have you ever cared more for someone else than yourself? Have you ever not betrayed someone you say you care for?"

Zexion's mouth worked for a second but nothing came out. Axel pushed himself away, disgusted.

"You know, Zexion, I really do hope everyone useless here perishes. All the ones that play with fire without knowing how to control the flames."

Axel picked up his clothes and walked out.

Zexion stood there for a long while after.

-----------------------------------------------------------

1. Somewhat like his powers in CoM. He seems to be the only one like that, so here I offered an explaination.  
2. Bad pun and my opinion/explaination of why they were called "Unknowns" at first. Heh.

Also explains somewhat of why Axel lashed out against Zexion. Hmm.

Axel's the coolest of them. (as always)

R&R kudasai. Arigato!


End file.
